orcsmustdiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Squeeze
The Squeeze '''is the 22nd level in The Grinder is introduced here. This map was remade for 's Classic Mode, a set of levels available to players who purchased before purchasing the sequel. Overview 1st floor= |-| 2nd= |-| 3rd= |-| 4th= The Rift fortress is divided in to two paths the nothern path is traveled with a Door and Flyers. The southern Side is traveled with another Door all paths spiral to the Rift in the middle. Mob Waves (War Mage) '''Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors, Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, Hobgoblin Shamans, Hellbats, Fire Ogres and Armored Ogres Groups listed as Shield Orcs below may also contain Orc Warriors. 1. Top gate: Hellbats, Shield Orcs 2. Bottom gate: Shield Orcs 3. Both: Kobold Runners, Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman Go Break 4. Top''' gate': Hellbats, Shield Orcs 5. Top '''gate': Hellbats; Bottom gate: Crossbow Orcs, Kobold Runners, Shield Orcs 6. Both: Shield orcs, 2x Hobgoblin Shaman; Top gate: Armored Ogre; Bottom gate: Fire Ogre Go Break 7. Top Gate: Hellbats, Shield Orcs; Bottom gate: Kobold Runners, Shield Orcs 8. Both: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman 9. Top gate: Hellbats; Both: Kobold Runners, Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman Go Break 10. Top gate: Shield Orcs, Crossbow Orcs; Bottom gate: Fire Ogre, Shield Orcs 11. Top Gate: Hellbats, 2x Fire Ogre, Shield Orcs; Bottom gate: Shield Orcs 12. Top gate: Hellbats; Both: Kobold Runners, Fire Ogre, Armored Ogre, Shield Orcs, Hobgoblin Shaman Walkthrough (War Mage) Definitely pick up Crossbow, Ice Amulet, Tar Traps, Elven Archers, Arrow Wall, Swing Mace, and Vampiric Gauntlets. Feel free to fill in the rest with whatever works best for you. Personally I chose to go with Floor Scorcher, Brimstone, and Alchemist Satchel. The Grinder you earned for this level is a huge waste of coin, as it is completely worthless against anything other than Kobolds. When I first started trying to figure this map out, I was very much lost, and it felt like it was going to be impossible to figure out. You'll need to struggle a little on your own to get set up for the later waves, but once you get it started, it becomes really easy, really fast. I started by using the Steel Weaver and purchasing the Death Augmenter. This is going to sound a little counterintuitive, but I set up the defenses on the lower area first, putting a Swinging Mace under the bridge, three Tar Traps, and four Elven Archers at the top of the steps at the end of hall so they can fire on the mobs coming through the Swinging Mace area. You may ask why I would do this since the enemies come from the upper bridge first? You need to do this to set up at least one virtually airtight passageway first, otherwise you'll never be able to handle everything that's coming at you. Start the mission near the upper door. Using the Ice Amulet you can easily take out the small group of flyers coming through the window with the secondary power. Switch to the Alchemist Satchel, and between it and your Crossbow you should be able to easily take out the rest of the Orcs, using one of the logs if need be. Before the second round begins, get another Swinging Mace under the lower gate bridge, and tar traps as well. Let the archers and maces do as much of the work as possible to maximize your coin. Once the second wave is finished get back up to the upper door and kill the Kobold runners that come out at the beginning of the third wave, while watching the map, because a couple are likely to get through the lower defenses as well. Then get back to the upper area to finish off the Orcs and Shamans with your Crossbow and Alchemist Satchel. Once the first break comes, things will start to get a little easier. Put a Swinging Mace in underneath the bridge going to the upper door, add Tar Traps and some Elven Archers at the top of the steps leading down to the gate area so the can fire into the mobs coming through the Swinging Mace area. It's best to try to support the upper area first after the first break and eliminate the Hellbats with your Ice magic. Until you can start setting arrow traps on the walls to whittle away their numbers, they can be the death of your archers on that side. After you finish the fourth wave, try to get another Swinging Mace underneath the bridge on that side with some more tar traps. Depending on how much money you have coming in, once you have two Swinging Maces underneath both bridges with Tar Traps, put the the rest of you money into upgrades and lining the walls in the upper and lower corridors with Arrow Walls. In the lower area I had eight Elven Archers, the two Swinging Maces, and five sets of Arrow Walls with Tar Traps between them. The lower area becomes self sufficient pretty quickly, and I didn't have to go back there once I got it set up. In the upper halls I didn't waste time with Tar Traps except under the Swinging Maces, I just placed Arrow Walls along the path the Hellbats flew, and had probably about ten or so at ground level down the initial hall from the door, sprinkled with some Floor Scorchers for fun. I also had the Oiled Trap Gears, Jagged Steel, Health, and Burning Pitch Arrows upgrades. It's best to be proactive and keep moving between areas, helping to kill things as fast as possible, especially the Ogres. I beat the level roughly two minutes below par with this strategy. Walkthrough (Nightmare) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Arrow Wall, Tar Traps, Swinging Mace, Coinforge, Decoy and Elven Archers. Steel Weaver: Run (Use that sprint key) to the north hallway. Place your first coinforge down on the first hallway, where its covered by both walls (much later we'll want to set up an arrow wall cross fire). Use your ice amulet to take out the 4 Hellbats that appear, then shoot the rolling log. As soon as you have mana, drop a lighting storm over the coinforge, and kill all the orcs. Wave 2, you'll have a few moments while the horde comes from the south. Use that time to place 3 tar traps under the north bridge so they block the path, and place 2 archers just before the steps. Place one more archer on the landing behind them. Now, head south. On the top landing (not the one with the portal) place a coinforge. You can do this from the ledge. On top of the bridge, place two more archers. Drop down. If you have time, place 3 tar traps accross the path, and a swinging mace over them. Open your Weavers menu, select the Steel Weaver, and take Death Augmenter. If you can, drop a lightning storm over your coinforge, but Windblasting the orcs back on to the forge (and then letting loose with the crossbow) takes priority. For these first few waves, you need every coin you can. Place a Decoy just beyond the Mace's swing, so any enemy attacking the decoy will get hit. Place another Archer on top of the stairs. We're getting ready for a Kobold rush that will start Wave 3. I always turned and ran north to deal with those Kobolds, but south might be better (better portal placement). In any case, kill the kobolds quickly. Then place another mace/decoy on the north bridge. Get Guardian armor as soon as you can (Hellbats will decimate your archers), then burning pitch. Keep an eye on your minimap, and help out where ever its needed. And make sure your decoys stay up. I recommend staying to the north by default, since your ice spell can take down Hellbats quickly, and they can roll through your archers if you aren't careful. Place about 4 archers around your east rift where they can shoot the hellbats (Give that one archer on the north landing some company, 1 or 2 more, then increase the lower archers to 8). Use Arrow walls to set up crossfires on your coin forges. If you have money (and you should) place arrow walls where they can shoot the hellbats as they fly out of the north window. I recommend double decoying your maces as soon as you have coin. In Level Description General: * Entrance Doors: 2 * Flyer Entrances: 1 * Exit Rifts: 1 * Waves: 12 * Rift Points: 30 (Nightmare: 15) * Completion Time (par): 18:00 * Starting Money: 6000 Traps: * Rolling Log: 4 Strategy